


Familiar

by Solziv



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Damas is suspicious, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Jak is the Kid, Ottsel Daxter, Palace, Spargus, Spargus City, Spargus Palace, Suspicious, Unconsciousness, Wasteland, Wastelanders - Freeform, familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak 3. The King of Spargus is faced with troubled thoughts about Jak. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Damas was a great character in the game. I miss him, the same way I miss Vin. Stop killing my favourite characters, Naughty Dog!

At the window of his palace, which overlooked the entire sand-entrenched city of Spargus, the King pondered his current predicament. Two new arrivals slumbered in the guest room – a boy and his rodent – having been found in the depths of the Wasteland. Damas and his forces wouldn’t have ventured as far, if it weren’t for the beacon. He had attempted to question the young man about it, but the latter was far too weak to respond.

No matter; the monarch would gain answers soon enough.

It was clear those two were thrown out of Haven City and into the factual Hell beyond its walls, yet the unease the King felt came from a deep memory thought to have long been left behind.

Tangled and dirty blonde-green hair, skin darkened by its stint in the fierce sun, a weary heart-shaped face – those features, adjusted ever so slightly…in another lifetime, they belonged to the one Damas loved most, lost to misfortune.

His heart wrenched. No word from Sig in two years, then _this_. Spargus’ leader touched a hand to his temple, fighting a growing headache. _Perhaps I’m thinking too hard_. It didn’t help that this was one in a series of long days.

Before turning away from the window, he offered one final glance to his Wastelanders on the streets below. Preparations were needed for the new arrivals’ awakening, so he abandoned past for present.

For now.

 


End file.
